memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Holodeck safeties are offline
(Starbase Atlantis, deck 34, holodeck 43) Commanders Lelfer and Torres are working on the holo controls to get the program shut down safe and keep it from blowing up. Report Commanders what's the news Colonel Carter says as she looks at the two Chief Engineers. We're trying to find the areas that Miranda infected and isolate it but its hard she's put up road blocks every step of the way me and B'Elanna are creating a work around to get past the blocks but it will take an hour Lieutenant Commander Lelfer says to Colonel Carter. She nods at her. Keep at it you two Colonel Carter says and heads back to ops. (Holoprogram SGC, level 19) The door opens up and Typhuss looks around the corridor for any sign of a Kull warrior. Clear says Typhuss as he gets out. John gets out of the crawlway as well, then they keep walking and found the door way and Typhuss inputs the code and the doors opened and John sees the two devices. I remember there were just one John says as he looks at the devices. Then Typhuss sees the desktop monitor screen flashing. John, look that desktop monitor screen is flashing says Typhuss as he looks at John. Made both devices, trying to get you two out of the program hang in there the desktop monitor screen says as it flashes. Its probably Sam and Commander Lelfer, they're trying to get us out of here John says as he picks up the device and inserts it into his phaser rifle and hands the other one to Typhuss. Typhuss inserts it into his particle rifle. Can I ask you something why a particle rifle I mean I've practice with one but I prefer the phaser rifle Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Because too many things can go wrong with the phaser rifle, but I like the phaser rifle too says Typhuss as he looks at John. Oh ok John says as he looks at Typhuss. John and Typhuss move out from Sam's lab but get ambushed by a Kull warrior coming in at the opposite side, and they take cover behind the wall and they both fire at the same time taking the Kull warrior down. Guess it works John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at John. Come on le--, John says he's shot in the shoulder as he flips and falls down to the ground, as Typhuss turns and fires at the Kull warrior causing it to stagger back and hit the wall and slumps down Typhuss kneels down at John helping him up and looking at his shoulder wound. How bad is it Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Its not that bad says Typhuss as he looks at John. I think the holodeck safeties are offline John says as he looks at Typhuss. They are says Typhuss as he looks at John. Come on we need to get to the generator John says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. Both Captains head out. (Starbase Atlantis ops) Well we gave them the advangte now we must get those safeties back online or a shoulder wound will be the least of John's worries Colonel Carter says as she looks at both McKay and Zelenka. We could give them a path to the infirmary Doctor McKay says as he looks at Sam. Sam shook her head. No they need to get the program shut down then Jennifer can heal him Colonel Carter says as she looks at Doctor McKay. (Holoprogram, SGC, level 20) So far so good no sign of Kull warriors which worries me John says as he looks at Typhuss.